


Like It Never Happened [Comic]

by BabyCharmander



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Broken Bones, Comic, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Violence, takes place very early in the resets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyCharmander/pseuds/BabyCharmander
Summary: After many fruitless ventures, Flowey comes to Papyrus to ask a simple question:"Have you ever felt... tired?"





	Like It Never Happened [Comic]

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya folks! I've been working on this comic for a long while, and now that it's finished, I thought I'd post it here, since AO3 allows for it.
> 
> If you prefer reading comics on Tumblr though, you can check it out [here](https://bcdrawsandwrites.tumblr.com/post/150265680213/like-it-never-happened-first-next-woo-lets), or if dA's more your speed, read it [here](https://blazingcoral.deviantart.com/art/Like-It-Never-Happened-Pg-1-633917628)!
> 
> Whatever site you choose to read it on (hopefully a site _I_ uploaded it to, since it shouldn't be posted anywhere else), I hope you enjoy!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
